Musings of a Lonely Lizzy
by AndYouThinkYouKnowMe
Summary: FINALLY PART 3! Elizabeth Darcy muses during different parts of her marriage. The first as she awaits her husband's return and the second as she awaits a different special someone! Part 3 is a surprise! Just a little Lizzy & Darcy fluff really! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I have only posted one other thing up here on this site, so i am still relatively new at all this. Here is a little scene that seemed to pop into my head the other night and it would not let me sleep until it was all typed out (i believe i was finally asleep around 4am). I figured why not share it here with all of you. Read and Review! As always, Pride and Prejudice and it's characters do not belong to me, but to the great Jane Austen. I could not even think of attempting to steal them from her, but i do borrow them!

* * *

Elizabeth Darcy nee Bennet was at a complete loss of what to do. For the first time in over six months, she was completely alone…or as alone as one could be in a great house like Pemberley with upwards of 50 servants all bustling around. Despite the 50 some odd servants, Elizabeth did feel utterly alone. Her husband of less than a year was gone. Off in London on a matter of business that turned more complicated than he had expected, Fitzwilliam Darcy had been delayed and forced into an extended stay due to horrible weather. These were the first days in their six months of marriage that neither had woken next to the other nor gone a whole day without seeing and talking to the other.

At first, Elizabeth had thought nothing of it- two, maybe three days- she could handle that. But as three became five and five became eight, she'd begun to doubt her assumptions. For the first few days, she had been able to keep busy with calls and visits to neighbors and long rambles all over the expansive grounds of her new home. Yet, by day four the weather that would eventually delay her beloved husband, first hit his home.

Days of rain were not good for Elizabeth and her loneliness. There was only so much sewing she had to do, so much housework that she could keep focused on. She had even sequestered herself away to learn more of her less everyday duties from Mrs. Reynolds, who was ever patient and helpful towards Elizabeth as she made the transition into Mistress of such a grand estate. Restlessness, which had always afflicted Lizzy on rainy days, combined with sleeplessness caused by an empty bed, did not make her a good study. Refusing to try Mrs. Reynolds' patience anymore and overcome by a dream of her absent husband, Lizzy dreaded awakening now on this eighth day. Snuggling closer to her husband's pillow Lizzy laughed at herself. She had never thought she would become one of those women- ones who were utterly absorbed in their own feelings, rendering themselves useless.

"Pull yourself together Lizzy! You are mistress of Pemberley. You cannot lie about all day bemoaning the absence of your husband," she whispered to herself.

Pulling aside the bed curtains she slipped out of bed and was met with the greatest of sites: a beautiful clear and dry sun filled sky. She could not help but smile. Sun meant she wasn't confined to the house and that the roads would dry enough to possibly let her husband through to her even sooner!

After bathing and dressing, Elizabeth called for her breakfast to be brought up to her room. An empty dinning room table would only serve to dampen her newly lifted spirits. Rereading over letters from Jane and Georgiana from the day before, Lizzy's spirits continued to rise. Jane was still ever loving and kind, despite the close distance she kept to their mother. Lizzy would continue to persuade Jane that she and Charles just had to come to Pemberley this summer. She knew that once here, Bingley and Jane would realize just how wonderful life could be a bit farther north from their mother. It was her greatest hope that she would soon have her sister close to her again, for it was at times like this-alone from her husband and other female companionship, that Lizzy truly missed dear Jane.

Calling for her bonnet and shawl a few moments later, Lizzy made her way down to the kitchen area hoping to find Mrs. Reynolds and inform her of her plans for the day. Cheerfully wishing those she did pass good morning, it was noted by many of the maids and footmen how much happier the mistress looked on this morning than she had the last few days. Her happiness was also infectious. Meeting Mrs. Reynolds as she entered the kitchen, Elizabeth informed her that she would spend the rest of the morning outside, though if she was needed, to not hesitate to send for her. Promising not to disturb her unless it was an emergency, Mrs. Reynolds and Elizabeth parted ways- Mrs. Reynolds heading off to help some new maids and Elizabeth through the kitchen and out into the green expanse of the lawn.

With only a beginning destination in mind, Elizabeth continued down the pathway before she went to loose herself in her favorite hidden spots among the woods. Approaching the large stable area, Lizzy paused in hopes of seeing her husband riding into them and home to her. No such sight greeted her, but she continued on to them none the less, pausing only once more to greet Mr. Greene who ran the stables.

"Good Morning Mrs. Darcy. Fine weather finally isn't it!"

"Oh yes! But more than just fine; it is beautiful."

"Aye, I agree." And seeing her look down the rows of stalls, he continued with, "I believe what you are looking for is out in the paddock ma'am."

Smiling, Lizzy thanked him and walked out through the other open end of the stable. The enclosed paddock contained a few horses, but only one in particular could catch her eye.

Lizzy had been a new bride still when she had learned of her new husband's love for horses. It was something he revealed to her that he and his father had shared and bonded over, especially after the death of his mother. Darcy had admitted that during the summer after her refusal at Hunsford, he had thrown himself into Pemberley and spent many hours thinking over what she had said on the back of his horses. As she stood there now, she remembered how excited he had been to show her all of Pemberley, her new home.

* * *

Mr. and the new Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy had returned from a prolonged honeymoon trip and settled at Pemberley a month after their wedding. They arrived mid morning and after a brief viewing of the servants, Darcy had dismissed Mrs. Reynolds and shown Elizabeth most of Pemberley himself. The tour had ended with their private rooms- her bedroom and bath and his, joined together by a spacious sitting room. Even with a month of intimacies, both had blushed at his exuberance on bringing her to his rooms.

"I've waited so long to see you in this room my Lizzy," he'd whispered in her ear as they entered. Her only response was to blush.

"It's been cleaned and a few things have been changed to make it more…uh, welcoming to you. Your rooms haven't been changed since my mother had them done so aside from having them aired and cleaned, I have not touched them. Once you are settled in, Mrs. Reynolds will set up an appointment with a decorator." He paused for a moment and continued on with a voice deep with emotion, "I want you to be comfortable here Lizzy."

Meeting his eyes for the first time since she had entered the room she replied to him, "I think I shall be very comfortable _here_," gesturing outwardly with her hands, "with you Fitzwilliam."

It was his turn to blush as they were momentarily interrupted by his manservant Jenks. Exploring the room, Lizzy found the large windows on the far wall were actually doors onto a large balcony that seemed to span and connect to his room, their sitting room, and hers as well. She ended her explorations on the one thing that had caught her eye and attention from the moment she'd entered: the bed. Large, even larger than the one they had shared on their honeymoon, it was also tall. She was perplexed for a moment as to how she was to actually get on the bed without having to take a very unlady-like running leap. The thought made her smile though and she walked over to the bed running her hands along the silky royal blue curtains and the deep cherry colored wooden bedposts they were presently tied to. As she walked around the whole perimeter to the other side, she found the answer to her question- a stepping stool. Stealing a peek at her husband and Jenks, she saw the servant leaving the room. Fitzwilliam turned from the door and looking at her saw her own stare. Raising one impertinent eyebrow at him, she stepped gingerly upon the stool and laid herself back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

With a sigh she patted the bed and told her husband, "Yes. I'll be very comfortable right here." Sharing a laugh with her, Fitzwilliam walked over and sat at the edge next to her, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"More comfortable by the minute, sir," she said opening her eyes and looking straight up at him.

Lowering his head down close to hers, he was able to say, "I'm glad my Lizzy," before her lips covered his. It was many minutes and many more kisses later before they were interrupted again- this time by the rumbling of the husband's stomach. Their passion gave way to a fit of giggles before Fitzwilliam rolled off of Lizzy and lay on his own side of the bed. Another interruption- the small chiming of the six o'clock hour- caused Lizzy to jump off the bed.

"I did not realize how late it was Fitzwilliam. We must hurry and get dressed for dinner," she exclaimed, attempting to fix the fallen pins of her hair.

But before she could move far, Darcy had reached for her arm and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Fitzwilliam!"

Teasingly he exclaimed, "Lizzy! There is no need to worry. I have already had Jenks inform Mrs. Reynolds that we will take our meal in our rooms tonight."

"Oh we will…"

"Yes Lizzy. The journey was very long and we are so tired." He tried to keep his serious demeanor up but the smirk coming from Lizzy's face was too hard to resist. He drew her closer, kissing his way up her shoulder, to her neck, and then landing on her lips as she sighed and said, "What a thoughtful husband you can be sometimes Fitzwilliam."

A short while later, thoughtful husband and loving wife were seated in their sitting room enjoying a quiet meal and talking about nothing in particular.

"What did you change about your bedchamber Fitzwilliam?"

"I had the linens changed mostly, my love. Not so heavy and dark colors, especially on the curtains and sheets."

"I compliment your choice in fabric then sir. It is such a beautiful shade of blue, though I believe any color would suit as long as you were there with me."

Lizzy was rewarded for her daring remark with a passionate kiss. When each could think again, they preceded onto a safer topic- her opinions of the house, if there had been any pieces of furniture that had caught her eye so he could have them placed in her rooms, study, drawing room, etc. Owning to her feelings of being slightly overwhelmed, Darcy had promised she would not be rushed into anything and that foremost in his thought was her feeling at home with him for as he said it:

"I have always loved Pemberley, but now that you are here, I seem to feel so much more for it. I so want you to feel as much at home here as I do, love."

Lizzy could never help but smile and sigh when her husband talked like this. It had begun during their engagement as they had learned more of the other and opened up to each other.

"I have no doubt I shall feel the same very soon, dear husband, though," unable to resist teasing him, "really Fitzwilliam, how am I to find my way around this great place? You must draw me some sort of map!"

Laughing, he patted her hand and reassured her, "You will quickly learn your way around here my love. I fear though Elizabeth, that I have not even shown you the whole of the house yet."

Throwing him a saucy look, Lizzy replied, "Well as long as I shall remember my way back here, I will be more than happy." The chocking sound emitted by her husband was just the response Lizzy had been hoping for.

"And what shall I be shown tomorrow, sir. I fear I will need you for a tour guide for a few more days at least."

"Ah, well if I must my love, I must." This earned his hand a playful slap and a laugh from them both before he continued. "Tomorrow I will show you some of my favorite places, especially those outside of the house, for the weather seems to be staying quite nice despite the winter season. The stables, in particular will be one place we shall visit."

"I am quite eager to see these stables of yours, Fitzwilliam. You seemed so excited about them when we talked about Pemberley on our honeymoon."

"Aside from the library, they are my favorite places to retreat too."

"Are?" asked Lizzy archedly, intertwining her hand with his where it lay on the table. He pulled their joint hands to his lips, kissing her fingers before amending his statement. "On second thought, I believe my bedroom is quickly rising in my esteem and this room as well. Though I believe they owe their rising good opinions to the fine company I keep in them now."

There was a long pause as they simply stared lovingly at each other, still relishing, even a month later, in the ability to do so uninterrupted by society and its rules. Reaching over she gently brushed his cheek, drawing him from his gazing.

"Fitzwilliam."

"Yes my love?"

"I am ready for bed."

Not another word past between them as they stood and he swept her up into his arms, carrying her into his bedroom.

* * *

Lizzy was drawn from her private musings by the gentle whinnying of a young colt with whom she had become very familiar. The light bay colored pony pranced before her in an effort to impress a treat out of her. It worked as always and soon she was affectionately petting and feeding the eager pony.

"Are you being a good little sprite Puck?" she asked, though not expecting a response. As she gently stroked his soft nose, she remembered the first time she had gotten to see her little friend.

* * *

Darcy had made good on his promise and so on the second day as Mistress of Pemberley, Lizzy found herself at the stables and being introduced to not only Mr. Greene, but a few of Darcy's most prized horses. She knew his personal horse, Artemis- tall and pitch black from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail. It was this horse that Darcy had taken to Hertfordshire and the one with whom, when out riding on a few occasions during their engagement, he had encountered Elizabeth on one of her walks. Her husband's affections with all the animals were infectious as was his entire demeanor. He was a completely relaxed and confident Darcy here. She could tell he so wanted her to love all of this as much as he did that she knew she would not be able to resist not. They came to a stop at a large stall at the end and were joined by Mr. Greene. Inside laid a bay colored horse that Lizzy soon learned was not normally as large as she looked, but that she was due to give birth any day now.

"I was hoping not to miss it. Scheherazade is one of our best," said Darcy to Lizzy. To Mr. Greene he instructed that he was to send for Darcy no matter what time, day or night, the foaling began.

Two nights later those instructions would be carried out and Darcy was called in the wee hours of the morning before even the sun began to shine. He kissed a disorientated Lizzy, urging her back to sleep, and soon was at the stables. He was not back as Lizzy sat to break her fast. Wanting to see him and intrigued by the happenings of the stable, she asked Mrs. Reynolds to put together a small breakfast basket for Mr. Darcy and a few of the men who would have been at the stables that night. When Mrs. Reynolds replied that she would gladly have one of the foot men bring that to the men right away, Lizzy corrected her saying she would bring it herself, if only Mrs. Reynolds would first help her to the kitchens. Beaming with the obvious joy of seeing the new Mrs. Darcy dote upon her master so thoughtfully, she happily helped her mistress to the kitchens and instructed a maid to fetch Mrs. Darcy's bonnet and coat. In a few minutes Lizzy was on her way to the stables.

She neared the entrance, surprised with the activity at even such an early time, and hesitantly took a few steps in, saying good morning to some of the hands who had noticed her. She spotted her husband at the other end in conference with a few men. His back was to her, but when Mr. Greene recognized her presence with a subtly nodded, Darcy quickly turned around. Excusing himself for a moment, he met her half way.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Good Morning to you too, Fitzwilliam."

Chuckling, he brought her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss, "Good morning, Mrs. Darcy. What lucky chance brings you here this morning?"

"I came to bring you some breakfast. If you have even realized the sun is shinning. There is enough here for Mr. Greene as well."

"Lizzy. You are wonderful," was all he could say, touched by her gesture.

"Yes, I am. Now tell me how your Scheherazade is doing." And they began to walk down toward the last stall.

"Well, though I am beginning to hope it does not last much longer, for her health and that of the foal, all is going well. She is strong." They had reached Mr. Greene and Scheherazade by then, Mr. Darcy informing him that breakfast had arrived and pulling together some extra crates, a makeshift table was laid for them.

Lizzy wandered, looking in at some of the other horses, petting the few who stuck their heads out to stare back at her. A stable hand came over and offered her some sugar cubes he kept with him and she eagerly continued to make friends as she walked back down towards her husband. All the while, Darcy watched her, his heart overflowing with love. How perfect she looked here, how well she was fitting, becoming a part of everything he loved. A sound from Scheherazade's stall roused him and Mr. Greene who had already sprung up and opened the door slightly to step in. Elizabeth quickly returned to her husband's side and gently pulling her with him, they stood together and watched a new foal enter the world. It was an amazing experience and Lizzy's eyes were filled with tears over it.

Forgetting where they were, she leaned closer to him, placing her head on his chest and whispered, "Oh Fitzwilliam! How beautiful. How exciting! How…Oh Fitzwilliam!"

He too forgot where he was and hugged her closer; sighing as they together watched the young foal attempt to stand. "I am so happy you are here to see this Lizzy."

"It is a boy, sir" said Mr. Greene as he closed the stall behind him, leaving mother and son to bond. "I'll get washed up sir and then be back to watch for a little longer, as we discussed."

"Thank you Mr. Greene. I shall stay here til you return."

Alone, Darcy and Elizabeth peered over and watched the newborn's antics. Lizzy could not help but giggle. Seeing her smile and happiness, Darcy was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Elizabeth, would you like to name him?"

"Really!? Do you mean it Fitzwilliam?" She looked like a child on Christmas morning at the suggestion, firming in his mind that the idea had been a stroke of genius.

"Of course. I can think of nothing better."

"I will think of the perfect name for him."

Laughing, Darcy assured her she need not rush and after speaking with Mr. Greene for a moment the happy couple made their way back to the manor house.

Later that day, Darcy sat in his study answering some correspondence after dinner when the clock's chiming reminded him of his desire to check in on the foal before turning in for the night. Instructing the footman to fetch his coat, he also asked for Mrs. Darcy's and went in search of his wife. She had gone to retrieve her knitting and so he found her in the hall on the way to join him in the library. Telling her of his plans, it was all he could do, to stop her and have her await their coats. By the time they reached the stables a little while later, Darcy could not help laughing over her childlike excitement.

Mr. Greene had gone for supper and most of the other hands were off as well so the couple was alone with the mother and babe.

"Oh. I believe he has gotten more adorable since this morning Fitzwilliam."

"I believe you are right my love. He'll be a beautiful bay just like his mother, but see Lizzy," he said pointing to the foal's feet, "they will be black just like the mane and tail. He'll be a fine horse very soon." Lizzy couldn't help but notice the pride with which he said the last bit.

They watched in silence for a few minutes as the foal, still a bit shaky, stood, nursed and pranced almost around his mother.

"He's got a bit of a spirit already." Darcy noted, pointing out how he nipped at his mother for attention and refused to stay still.

"That's it! I think I have the perfect name for this little spirit," exclaimed Lizzy.

"Yes?"

"Puck. Shakespeare's famous mischievous sprite." She looked at Darcy, hoping he would approve.

He didn't answer right away, instead looking at the foal and murmuring the name. Finally he turned to Lizzy, kissed the top of her head and told her he thought it a fine name for the little creature. Happy and relieved to have pleased her husband, she quickly popped up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips before hastily pulling back upon realizing where they were. The couple blushed but shared a quick laugh before they heard the greetings of Mr. Greene.

"Good evening as well Mr. Greene. Mrs. Darcy has come up with a perfect name for our new foal I believe- Puck."

"Ah, yes. That'll do nicely for him I think ma'am," Mr. Greene replied with a nod to his mistress.

Lizzy nodded her head to the man,"Thank you Mr. Greene. Though I do apologize now and pity you if he lives up to the full potential of his name."

* * *

A high pitched nicker from the young Puck ended Lizzy's latest musings. She had paused in her petting and he had been very put out by it, wanting the last bit of sugar she was hiding from him.

"So demanding of attention! That's all I have for you today. You will just have to show off to someone else to get more treats."

When Puck had grown wearied of her petting, he headed off towards the other horses once again leaving Lizzy alone. Sighing she pushed off the fence and began to head down one of the lanes leading towards the wooded area. She paused though upon hearing the sound of a horse pounding into the stables. Hurrying back up the lane she caught the glimpse of a streak of black and knew instantly it was her husband. She arrived back at the stable entrance in time to see Darcy leap from his horse and hand the reins over to one of the awaiting hands. Not caring who else was around, for all she saw was her Fitzwilliam, Lizzy called his name and ran towards him. Spinning quickly, he caught his wife just as soon as she was close enough, twirling her in the air before setting her in his arms and kissing her. The servants politely looked away once they recovered from their shock of seeing such an intimate moment between master and mistress. They remembered themselves quickly and Lizzy hid her face below her bonnet as Darcy spoke very quickly and quietly with Mr. Greene.

Not wasting another minute Darcy and Lizzy began to hasten away from the stables and prying eyes, slowing only when they were halfway back to the main house. Pausing, they stared at each other and their shared blush before laughing.

"Oh my Lizzy how I have missed you!" he exclaimed, and pulled her close again. Wrapping her arms around him she held him tight.

"I have missed you so my love! You are never to leave me again, sir!"

"Never"

A few kisses later, they forced themselves back to the house with the promise of a private bed chamber being the only motivation. Of course, they were waylaid by Mrs. Reynolds and servants who removed his great coat, but in a short amount of time Lizzy and Darcy were safely ensconced within his or as it had become to be known, _their_, bed chamber.

After husband and wife became reacquainted with each other, Darcy left for the briefest of time possible to wash and change from his muddy ride. While he was busy Lizzy sent for their tea, blushing as she informed Mrs. Reynolds they wished not to be disturbed until dinner.

Later that afternoon, husband and wife lay in bed happily filling in the other about the random tidbits of the last eight days.

"It was so hard to sleep without you my love. Most of the time I simply fell asleep in the study so I did not have to face the empty bed."

"Aw, Fitzwilliam. I admit I was able to face the bed, but only because of your pillow."

"Did you miss me terribly Lizzy," he asked in the husky way that always set her heart racing.

"I have already told you that you are not to leave me ever again. I mean it. And yes, it was horribly lonely here. I do not know what the servants and poor Mrs. Reynolds must think of me. With the rain and no you to distract me, I was not in the best of spirits."

The way she pouted as she finished forced her husband to kiss it away until he remembered he had brought her a surprise from London.

Climbing out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown, he smiled at Lizzy's protesting before stepping out of the room for a minute. She could hear him speaking to a footman, but could not discern the words. She pulled on her own dressing gown, but remained sitting on the bed. He returned a few minutes later and pulling her to him began to explain.

"When I became delayed I realized how much I was missing you and from your letters, no matter how cheerful and impertinent they were, I knew you were not fairing any better. Wandering around London trying to distract myself, I realized that while I never wanted to be separated from you for even a few short days again, that it may happen." He had to pause here to once again kiss away the pout. "And so I was determined to figure out some way to make the separation easier for you at least." A knock at the door interrupted his explanation. "This is the solution I have come up with." And with that he headed back into the sitting room, motioning for her to remain where she was.

Lizzy sat puzzled on the bed. Unless he had figured a way to be in two places at once, she doubted any solution would be good enough, but the very thought that he would go to the trouble of attempting to make it better for _her_ made her heart swell.

"Close your eyes Lizzy. Do not peek," his voice called from the closed doorway.

Sighing loudly for show, she followed orders, using every ounce of determination she had not to peek and ruin all his hard laid plans. She felt his weight rejoin her on the bed and as he stole a quick kiss from her, she was given permission to open her eyes. She was astounded at the sight before her.

Sitting on a small blanket was a small English springer spaniel puppy. Soft brown and white, with a red bow tied to her neck instead of a collar, the little puppy looked up at her with large chocolate eyes and flopping ears. Lizzy could only mutter "Aw" as she reached to cuddle the puppy close to her.

Fitzwilliam had been anxious the whole time, but upon seeing Lizzy's smile and her obvious delight, he let out the breath he had not realized he'd been holding and continued with his explanation.

"She is but a puppy now, but soon she will be old enough to walk with you when I can not and to distract you with affection when I am away. A perfect solution is it not?"

"Oh Fitzwilliam! You…you are the greatest husband in the world! I do not know how to thank you! It is perfect! She is, you did say she didn't you, is perfect. She is precious. I love you Mr. Darcy!" and she ended her stream of thanks with a passionate kiss that would have led to much more had the puppy not tried to show her own affection, but missing Lizzy, had licked Darcy's neck instead. Surprised, since he was actively entertaining Lizzy's tongue, he had pulled away causing Lizzy to laugh and snuggle the puppy closer to her.

"I take it you like her then?"

Rolling her eyes, Lizzy replied, "Yes. Though I cannot keep calling her 'her'. What is her name?"

"You must name her my dear. She was just recently weaned from her mother and so she is all your own. I have no doubt she will have a perfect name just like Puck when you are done with her."

She was overcome with love for her husband in that moment that all she could do was sigh in contentment and watch her little "solution" attempt to catch the pieces of her bow that she could reach. Darcy went to untie the ribbon before the little puppy could damage it, only to turn himself into her new object of play and very soon she was climbing over him, trying to win his affections and the sash from his dressing gown.

"I believe she and I will do very well together. We obviously have the same preference in men."

Darcy blushed and moving the puppy towards Lizzy, laying down beside her to take his turn to watch the happy scene before him. He could not help but think that one day, maybe even one day soon, it would not be a puppy they played with on their bed, but their child, Pemberley's next heir even. He could not wait for that day. He knew his Lizzy would make the most wonderful mother and he was determined to be an equally wonderful father.

He was brought back to the moment by the cold wet nose of the puppy who had once again found her way to him. He gave her an affectionate pat, but turned her back to Lizzy.

"What shall I name her?"

"You do not need to name her now. Get to know her first. She is yours to do with what you like." The last was swallowed by a yawn as his travel and intimate greetings with Lizzy finally caught up with him. Though it was only the middle of the day he shut his eyes for a quick nap, apologizing to Lizzy for his exhaustion.

"Nonsense. Of course you need to rest. I shall go get dressed, again, and get your darling little solution settled. Will you watch her though while I go to my dressing room?"

"Of course."

When Lizzy returned a few minutes later, she could not help but smile at the sight of Fitzwilliam fast asleep and the little puppy lying on his chest, rising and falling with his breath and the end of his dressing robe sash tucked into her mouth. When Lizzy approached the bed she saw the puppy too was asleep. Not wanting to disturb either, she hurried out the door, making sure to close it behind her and went in search of Mrs. Reynolds. She would need something to make a bed out of for the puppy. As she passed the library she darted in to grab a book of mythology she had been thumbing though over the last few days. She figured she could find a proper puppy name in there somewhere.

Lizzy returned to the bedroom shortly before it was time for dinner, determined to have company at the dining room table tonight. She entered to find her husband up and dressing, coming from his dressing room. In the middle of the bed sat the pup and upon seeing Lizzy she had sat up and yipped happily, causing her prize to slip out of her mouth. Taking a seat next to the little dear, Lizzy realized it was Darcy's dressing gown sash. Seems the puppy had won that battle.

Whispering to the pup before turning to Fitzwilliam, Lizzy said, "Yes, we shall do very well together." And in a louder voice she called to her husband,

"Feeling rested my love?"

"Yes, she and I had a most enjoyable nap together." Coming to stand in front of her, Darcy pulled his wife up and into a deep kiss. "It would have been better though if you had napped with us too," he told her in that husky voice she loved so much as he moved from her lips to her neck.

Playfully pushing him away, Lizzy exclaimed, "Really Fitzwilliam. You must be hungry. And I have so missed your presence at the dinner table. Come."

"A few more minutes and we can head down," and he walked back into his dressing room.

"Come on puppy," said Lizzy as she picked her up, "Let us go try out the bed Mrs. Reynolds and I were able to make up for you." Before she was all the way off the bed though, the puppy grabbed for the sash and happily carried it in her mouth as she was carried by Lizzy. "Good girl."

Later that night, the happy couple, now a threesome retired back to the bedroom. Lizzy had spent their time after dinner in the library trying to find the right name for her puppy while Fitzwilliam caught up on correspondence. She brought the puppy down to them and watched as it explored its new home. Still no inspiration came to her.

After each was ready to retire to the bed, Lizzy settled the puppy on her small pillow and blanket that she had set up in the sitting room. Darcy watched the scene from the bedroom doorway, waiting for his wife. The pup had seemed settled until suddenly it had jumped up and scurried to the corner of the room. She promptly and rather smugly returned back to her pillow, this time with Darcy's sash dragging behind her. To this Lizzy could only laugh and praise her little puppy, while Darcy sighed.

"I had been hoping to retrieve that while she slept."

"We can find you a new sash, my love."

"Come to bed Lizzy. She will be fine."

They had not been in bed for five minutes before a pitiful whimpering could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Oh Fitzwilliam! She's lonely."

"No Lizzy."

"Please. Just for tonight. You said she was just weaned. She is in a new place, new people. She must be terribly frightened too."

"You will spoil her if you let her in here."

"It will just be for tonight. She can stay at the foot of the bed. It is certainly big enough."

Unable to ever really say no to her, Fitzwilliam showed her his answer by getting up from bed himself and retrieving the yipping puppy. Placing her at the foot of the bed, he made himself more comfortable and pulled Lizzy back to him.

"Thank you Fitzwilliam."

"You're welcome my love."

They were simply enjoying being in each other's company, when the silence was broken by the soft padding of puppy paws upward on the bed. Before they could stop her, the puppy had found its way into a little spot nestled between Lizzy and Darcy. The spot was also in perfect reach of Darcy's cheek and he was rewarded for his gallant rescue by a small lick.

Lizzy could not hold in the laughter anymore and now shook with it.

"This is not funny Lizzy!"

"I find it incredibly so."

"She is meant to be yours not mine!"

"Oh but she is! She seems to have developed a fondness for you just as I have. She'll understand how sad I am when you are not here at night to keep that side of the bed warm." She could barely get the sentence out through her laughter.

"Lizzy!"

"Oh Fitzwilliam! Don't be angry. And look how much she makes me laugh. You know I do dearly love a laugh!"

Try as he might, Fitzwilliam could not help but laugh along with Lizzy as her logic brought back memories of another time. He had to admit, Lizzy's laugh was one of his favorite things, right along with that smile. This puppy seemed to bring out both very easily so he could not begrudge the little thing, no matter how much room it was taking up in the bed. He was just drifting off to sleep when Lizzy popped up in bed.

"OH!" she exclaimed, startling both husband and pet.

"What's wrong Lizzy?!"

"Nothing is wrong. I have just thought of the perfect name for my puppy."

Sighing, he settled back down in bed, pulling her with him. The puppy heft a little sigh and readjusted herself again.

"Thalia."

"Hmm" he mumbled half asleep again.

"I shall call her Thalia." When she got no response from her husband she poked the rib under her hand to get his attention back. "Do you not want to know my inspiration?"

"Yes, Lizzy, but can it not wait til the morning?" He was met with silence and knew she was just waiting for him to ask the correct question. "Fine, Lizzy. Where did the name Thalia come from?"

"I've been reading a book of Greek myths in the library. Thalia was one of the muses- the muse of Comedy. I believe it is very fitting."

Lizzy felt his rumble of laughter and smiled into his chest as she laid her head back down on to it.

Kissing the top of her head, Fitzwilliam pulled his beloved wife closer, cherishing her even more in this moment for the laughter and love she had brought into his own life.

"Yes my Lizzy. I believe that is more than fitting."

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! Let me know what you think! With enough encouragement I may even consider continuing this! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I know. I feel bad for not updating this sooner! Thank you soo much to everyone who read and reviewed this story and encouraged this continuation. I have been working on this second chapter since i received your wonderful reviews, but life kept interrupting. First it was my birthday and that meant lots of celebrating because it was the big 2-1! Then my semester was suddenly ending and that meant finals and a sea of papers- all of which i am still recovering from two weeks later. Plus my mom has been in and out of the hospital and the ensuing depressing moods were not conducive to writing good Lizzy and Darcy fluff. Slowly life is calming down and i refuse to let it get in the way any more.

So here it is, part two and i promise a part three, though at the moment it is only in the idea stage so i ask that you be patient as i sketch it out and then nit pick it to death. Forgive any mistakes grammar or spelling wise. I was determined to get this out there and thus stayed up really late so my sleep deprived eyes must have missed some things! I do hope you all enjoy this as much as you seemed to do the first! I can't thank you all enough for the kind words. They really meant a lot. Please Review and let me know what you all think of this one! THANKS

Disclaimer: yeah, i _wish_ i owned these characters. sadly i do not.

* * *

If there was one word to describe Elizabeth Darcy at the moment, it was frustrated. Or impatient. Or maybe anxious. Or also tired. But then again, Elizabeth Darcy seemed to always feel tired of late. She could not remember the last time she had truly felt like herself- energetic and unstoppable. Now, at the full term of her pregnancy, even a set of stairs could stop her, let alone the disapproving look she received from her husband every time she dare attempt them on her own. No matter how many times she tried to explain to him that she was only pregnant and not an invalid, he still treated her as if she were a piece of glass. Sighing, she awkwardly stood from her seat on a settee in their private sitting room and moved towards the balcony doors. She looked out of them fondly, trying with all her might not to rush out of them and into the frosty mid February weather. She knew she should be very happy. Here she was mistress of a fine estate, married to the man she loved, and carrying his child…_their child_, she could hear Fitzwilliam say. It brought a smile to her face. Yet, she could not feel that way for very long though, for what Elizabeth Darcy really was, was bored.

* * *

It had been a beautiful August morning, the middle of a truly beautiful summer at Pemberley. Master and Mistress could not have been any happier. Well, the Mistress could not, but she knew she would very soon make the Master happier than he ever was before. Only yesterday Elizabeth had called upon a doctor to confirm her suspicion and the results were just as she had expected: she was pregnant! She and Fitzwilliam would have a child that winter, possibly even the next heir to Pemberley. Elizabeth's only dilemma now, was how to tell her husband. She wanted to do it right, make it special and memorable. She would not tell anyone else until she had told him.

It was in that moment that the very person she'd been thinking of rolled over in the bed, pulling her tighter to him. His arm lay over her waist and, unknown to him, his hand rested over his child.

She turned in his arm so she could gaze at him and see his disheveled morning face. It was probably her favorite face of his, one she knew only she was privy to. He did not look the stern and proud Mr. Darcy of Pemberley as he laid there, his face devoid of worry lines, his hair devoid of any order. She even enjoyed the stubble of his beard, no matter how rough it felt against her own face. It was here that he was simply her Fitzwilliam.

"We have to awake my love. Charles and Jane arrive this morning."

"No."

"No?" Lizzy laughed out in surprise.

"Much too comfortable here." Darcy had yet to even open his eyes, but from the small smile that had appeared on his face, Lizzy knew his eyes were also smiling behind their lids.

"You do have a point there Mr. Darcy."

"I know. I am brilliant."

"Yes, and at such an early hour."

When he did not respond Lizzy knew he'd drifted off back to sleep. She heaved a sigh and gently extricated herself from the bed so as not to disturb him…or at least not to disturb him yet. She was wide awake and anxious for her sister's arrival. They had stayed the night at an inn only two hours away and Lizzy knew they would be here shortly after they broke their fast. It had been far too long in Lizzy's opinion since she had seen her beloved sister and now that the day had come, even the temptation of staying in bed with Fitzwilliam could not keep her still. She had last minute things to check up on and the rooms to survey one last time, even though both Fitzwilliam and Mrs. Reynolds had assured her everything was more than ready. This was an important moment: Jane's first visit to Pemberley. They had met in London and she and Charles had dined at the Darcy townhouse there, but it was not the same. Pemberley was…well it was Pemberley. If she was getting up now than so was her husband and Lizzy knew one sure fired way to do it.

Opening the door to their sitting room she did not have to take more than a step inside to see her "plan." Sitting patiently waiting for someone to emerge was little 5 month old Thalia. She was no longer the small little pup that Lizzy had received three months ago, yet she still had some growing to do. Smart and very trainable, Lizzy, with Darcy and Mr. Greene's help had already made her quite the wonderful and obedient dog. That wasn't to say though, that she still wasn't the very spirited puppy that so made Lizzy laugh. What made Lizzy laugh the most was their still shared interest in Fitzwilliam. Thalia was often seen at Lizzy's side, running ahead of her on long walks, playing with her on the lawn, sitting with her by the lake. But, when it came time for husband and wife to relax together in the library, study, music room, or sitting room, Thalia undoubtedly attached herself to Fitzwilliam -sitting at his feet, pawing for attention, laying her head in his lap. These little instances never grew old to Lizzy and while her husband would hem and haw about the pup, she knew he had grown very fond of her as well.

Kneeling to pet her good morning, Lizzy praised the pup for remaining quiet and then stood, pushing the bedroom door wide open. Lizzy nodded to the pup, who had looked instantly to her mistress upon the door's opening, and before Lizzy could turn her head, Thalia had catapulted herself onto the bed and it's dozing occupant.

Darcy awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and attempting to defend himself from the pup's eager affections.

"Not fair Lizzy," he grumbled in a sleep graveled voice.

"No, but it is very funny. Who's my good girl?"

With a happy bark of reply to her mistress Thalia leapt off the bed and to her mistress' side, only stopping to make a bee line towards an article of clothing lying on the floor. Darcy, seeing her direction, jumped from the bed and grabbed his robe off the floor, securing its sash in his hands.

"No. Not this morning!" he reprimanded the dog.

Disappointed the pup retreated from the room and back onto her own bed.

"Well, since you are now out of bed," Lizzy started, her voice containing an innocence Fitzwilliam knew was just an act, "I suggest you get dressed so we can take an early breakfast my love. That way while I am finalizing last minute details, you can get some estate business completed before Jane and Charles arrive."

He sent her a scowl in reply which was met with a replying "Oh really," eyebrow raise from Lizzy, before he gave in and retreated to his dressing room. As Lizzy walked to hers, she knelt quickly to pet Thalia and whisper a "thank you." She had found quite the co-conspirator in her four legged little friend, much to Darcy's consternation.

A few hours later found Lizzy and Jane reunited and wandering the seemingly endless halls of Pemberley. Upon arriving Lizzy and Jane had become instantly attached at the hips to each other, resorting back to their sisterly maiden ways. The forgotten Darcy and Bingley watched as their wives disappeared and chose instead to console each other with some superb spirits in Darcy's study.

"They will return to us eventually. Won't be able to stay away too long do you think Darcy?"

"Oh yes. A month or two maybe at the most," Darcy joked back.

Lizzy and Jane's tour ended in a favorite sitting room of Lizzy's. The room, cozier and more welcoming than any other she had discovered on her arrival at Pemberley, overlooked a beautiful portion of the flower gardens allowing their fragrances to waft in and fill the room with tantalizing aromas. When asking her husband to sit there one late afternoon, Lizzy discovered it had been his mother's particularly favorite room, thus accounting for the little touches that Lizzy had felt made it feel homier than other parts of the house. Seeing how much Lizzy had enjoyed the room, Fitzwilliam had it cleaned, aired, and with direction from his wife, slightly updated. Many of Anne Darcy's touches still remained though, much to husband and wife's delight.

"Oh, Jane I have truly missed you. Really it has been far too long for me to go without seeing you."

"I know Lizzy. I feel the same. Though now I understand your desire never to come back down south. Pemberley is amazing Lizzy. It is simply indescribable really."

"I told you it was," was the cheeky reply Jane received. "It is the greatest home I could ever desire and it comes with such a wonderful husband, that I doubt I will ever tire of calling it home."

"You can not know how happy I am to see you so well settled here, so happy still. Marriage to Mr. Darcy has been very good for you. You practically glow."

Blushing, Lizzy did not know quite how to respond. Part of her desperately wanted to tell her sister the wonderful news of her pregnancy. A larger part though knew it would be wrong to tell anyone before her husband. Simply laughing off Jane's observation, Lizzy successfully steered the conversation in less stressing directions. Sisterly conversation ensued throughout the rest of the day, the two curled up upon a sofa until the clocks struck an hour before dinner, forcing the two apart to dress.

Meeting her husband in their private rooms, Lizzy could not help but show him some affection, being so pleased with all aspects of her life at the moment. Delays such as that were very much welcomed by Darcy and it was with only a few minutes to spare that the Master and Mistress of Pemberley arrived in the dining room.

"Fitzwilliam, will you…"

"I have already begun, my love" cut off Darcy. "I predict that your dear sister and my dear friend will be a quick drive from here before the end of the year."

Lizzy beamed up at him in reply, her smile- nay her whole being- lit with infinite joy. Unable to help himself, for they were alone, Fitzwilliam gentle captured his wife's lips with his own, helping the last few minutes until their guests arrived to pass quite happily.

True to his word, Darcy had already planted the seed in Bingley's mind earlier in their correspondences and at his friend's request, had a list of properties ready to go survey. Not that either husband would let on that they were actually that far into the process to either of their wives. Bingley wanted to surprise Jane by finding three wonderful estates for them to visit over the course of their stay here and Darcy, a devoted husband himself, understood the need for secrecy. For the next week, the two men would be out for very long rides, but as they had hoped, the still newness of reunion occupied their wives and kept suspicions at bay.

A little over a week later, Bingley had his choices and under the guise of showing Jane some of the country side, the two entered their carriage and were off. For a moment, Bingley had panicked thinking Lizzy would of course want to join them for she was the actual Bennet sister interested in the country side.

As fate would have it though, the effects of pregnancy were finally being felt by the Mistress of Pemberley and she declined, citing simply a headache that a ride in a carriage would surely only make worse. Add to that, the fact that she had yet to even enlighten her co-creator or any idea on how to do it. Simply saying, "Fitzwilliam I am pregnant," was not…fun. It was becoming increasingly more difficult though to hide the fact. She could barely touch her breakfast in the morning after secretly emptying her stomach's contents only an hour or so earlier. Her husband had a keen eye for observation, especially when it came to her and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he figured it out on his own. That would deprive Lizzy of the look of astonishment upon his face and that was something she just could not have.

Lying on their bed, musing over her conundrum, Lizzy was once again overcome with emotions and nausea. Relieving at least the latter, she reentered the room to find her husband had entered.

"Fitzwilliam!"

"Elizabeth? Are you all right?"

Standing he went to her, brushing aside her assurances as he brushed aside the strands of hair that had fallen loose around her face.

"You are so pale my love. Mrs. Reynolds said it was simply a headache. You have been acting strangely for a few days now. Let me send for the doctor."

Her answering "NO" was more emphatic than she meant it and she scrambled to find the right words to say. Nothing. That was what she was coming up with. Finally, a thought popped into her head, not a very creative one, put the best she could do under pressure, so she would have to take it. Pushing him to sit in one of the large chairs kept by the fireplace, Lizzy followed, sitting on his lap and toying with the buttons of his vest while she bid her time and gathered her thoughts. Finally she looked up and into his worried eyes. She could feel her heart squeeze with love at his distress for her in that moment and took all the courage she could from that.

"Fitzwilliam, I have decided to do some redecorating."

"Lizzy do not change the subject. You are ill and will not let me send for the doctor. I do not want to hear about new curtains."

"But my being ill has everything to do with my wanting to redecorate…new curtains? You think we need new curtains?" Momentarily and purposefully teasing she glanced around the room at their curtains.

"Elizabeth!" His angry expel of breath showed his mounting distress and frustration. His wife tried very hard to hide her satisfied smirk.

One hand still toying with his buttons, the other gently stroking his cheek, she decided to end his suffering and softly, barely above a whisper she said:

"William, oh Will" she let a little sigh out here for those were names she only whispered in their most intimate moments, "my being ill means a need to redecorate because in a little less than seven months there will be a new little occupant to this house and he or she will need a room. And the nursery I am afraid at the moment is a bit…outdated."

It was as if with those words time had seemed to stop. Lizzy continued to stare at her husband, afraid he had somehow misunderstood. The face he wore was one of many emotions. His forehead was wrinkled in confusion; his eyes were almost blank and seemed lost in their stare beyond her. His mouth hung open slightly, shocking forcing it to fall upon finally understanding. She was waiting for it, for more reaction. What Lizzy got was pushed off his lap and to her feet. Not exactly the emotional embrace she was looking for, and just as she was about to tell him so, something even better than her expectations happened.

Following her out of the chair, Fitzwilliam Darcy fell to his knees at his wife's feet, his height allowing for his head to come perfectly to rest atop her stomach and their child. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him as he pressed his own head onto her. Over and over as if in fervent prayer he whispered her name.

"Elizabeth…my Lizzy…my love…oh Elizabeth."

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down upon him, her hands now stroking his hair. When he raised his own eyes to meet her downcast ones, Elizabeth was happily shocked to see her tears reflected back in his.

"We're to have a child?" he asked in the barest of whispers as his voice too was overcome with emotion.

"Yes" was all she could manage to squeak out in reply.

"I'm to be a father?"

She nodded her answer to him, letting her sobs of joy overtake her as he placed the softest of kisses to her belly- his first kiss to their child.

Before she realized it, he was up on his feet, grasping her to him, their lips meeting in perfect embrace.

Separating just his lips from hers for the briefest of moments Fitzwilliam whispered "Thank you, Lizzy. Thank you. I love you."

_Now _the Master and Mistress could not be any happier…at least for a little less than seven months

* * *

A knock at the door roused Lizzy from her gazing and she called a crisp "Enter" to the knocker. Mrs. Reynolds entered.

"I was coming down the hall ma'am and thought I would see if there was anything I could do for you, bring you maybe?"

"That is very kind of you Mrs. Reynolds, but unless you can bring me an immediate end to this waiting, I do not think you can be of any assistance."

"These things take their own time really, madam. The babe will come when he or she is ready," laughed Mrs. Reynolds before she slipped out of the room to continue on with her duties.

"That is what you all keep telling me…" Lizzy grumbled to herself.

Determined to stop her self wallowing, Elizabeth headed out of her rooms hoping to walk her wallowing away as she strolled the floors of Pemberley. Exhaustion set in by the time she made it through the two hallways that separated the master's quarters from the grand staircase. Frustrated by that fact, she sat down on a small chair conveniently located at the end of the hallway. Praying that a little rest would provide her with the strength to continue, she was surprised by a thought that entered her mind as she sat there:

"I refuse to go back to the bedroom."

Never, especially in the year or so since her marriage, did Lizzy think such a thought would ever pop into her head. She giggled to herself, unable to stop the noise from coming out and most likely causing a few maids or footmen to look at her with strange curiosity as they went about their work.

"Where to go, Lizzy? Where to go?"

She was talking to herself now, out loud. Confinement was most definitely getting to her. The library, music room, even her favorite drawing room were all no longer options. The dastardly staircase made sure of that. And her mind had crossed out the only real option on this floor- her bedroom. The chair she was sitting in began to become more appealing by the minute to Lizzy until the proverbial light bulb went off above her head. She sprang up from the chair, much quicker than her pregnant body was prepared for and fell back down into it. She knew exactly where to go and in her excitement had forgotten her limitations. A sharp pain in her back now reminded her of them.

"Careful Lizzy. The nursery is not going anywhere."

Standing much slower this time, she began the slow waddle towards a door only a few down from one she had exited before. Upon entering Lizzy let out a relieved sigh. It was the same sigh she did every time she entered this room. She could not help it. The calming colored paints of green and yellow along with the soft fabrics and even softer light that came through the gossamer curtains combined together to create a blissful atmosphere. The exact atmosphere Lizzy needed at the moment. Moving into the room she made a quick circuit around, running her hands along the different pieces of furniture before ending up at her favorites: the cradle and rocking chair. The pain in her back had not gone away, so she sat in the rocking chair, slowly closing her eyes and running her hands over her large belly before resting them on the arms of the chair. The cool wood felt almost like silk under her fingers as she rocked. Her heart did a little flip flop as she remembered the day she had received the wonderful gifts.

* * *

It was Christmas time at Pemberley, Lizzy's second, though her first had been very subdued since it had occurred only days after she and her husband returned from their honeymoon. This Christmas Mrs. Darcy wanted to go all out. The house would be filled with guests: Jane and Charles who had moved within 30 miles of Pemberley in early November, the Gardiner Family who Darcy had been able to sway north despite the cold and snow that fell much earlier than last year's, Georgiana, who had come home from London weeks earlier to help her sister, and Col. Fitzwilliam who opted to stay at Pemberley instead of at his parents' estate since he felt it would be a "much merrier place at Pemberley for once." The Matlocks, Fitzwilliam's parents and Darcy's aunt and uncle would join the party on Christmas Day if the weather permitted them to travel.

Everyone was excited for the holiday, even Darcy despite the influx of guests into his fortress of solitude. At seven months pregnant, Lizzy was preoccupied with not only the holiday preparations, but with baby preparations. Georgiana had been invaluable, helping her sister with both sets of plans, helping their bond to grow even more. Not a day went by without Georgiana telling Lizzy just how excited she was to be an auntie. With one day to go before Christmas Eve and the day of their guests descended, both women finally felt as if there very long to-do lists were completely done. They relaxed to take tea late in the afternoon, noticing for the first time that there was someone missing: Darcy.

"I know I had him called for tea. Where could your brother be?"

"Maybe he lost track of time and is in the study attempting to finish work before our guests arrive. I did hear him say something about wanting to finish something or another before he ran out of time," replied Georgiana.

Lizzy was willing to accept the explanation until as Georgiana went to practice on the room's pianoforte, she realized that her husband had been very "busy" this last week or two. He usually found some reason or another to check in on the ladies- Lizzy- during the day, even if it meant leaving letters unanswered on his desk or being late for a meeting with his steward. He acted very nonchalant during these little visits but Lizzy knew he was really concerned with how she was fairing. They had fought at first over her making such a big deal over the holiday when she was so far along in her pregnancy. In the end Lizzy had won the argument, though that had not stopped him from worrying. She counted back a few days and noticed there was certainly an absence of her husband in them. He had even been late to dinner a few nights before. So consumed in her planning, Lizzy had not noticed.

Excusing herself and leaving Georgiana to continue practicing alone, Lizzy headed in search of her husband. The library was empty, as was his study. Seeing Mrs. Reynolds, Lizzy stopped to question her.

"It seems Mrs. Reynolds that my husband has disappeared. Do you happen to know where I may find him?"

Lizzy did not miss the startled, caught look that flashed over Mrs. Reynolds' face before she replied.

"I believe he is in his study ma'am."

Suspicious now, Lizzy informed the housekeeper, whom Lizzy had never once known to be wrong or uninformed of the going ons of the house that the room was vacant.

"Maybe he went for a walk ma'am. I saw him last in the study though. I am sorry Mrs. Darcy."

"It is fine. Though if you see him reappear before I do, do let him know I am looking for him."

"Yes ma'am. And may I suggest you go rest and do not overexert yourself. Mr. Darcy will most likely return soon and he would not like it if you went running all over the house in your state simply to look for him."

"Oh Mrs. Reynolds! My husband got to you too!"

Laughing, the older woman informed her yes, she and the staff were to keep an eye on their mistress, especially now that she was so far along.

For the rest of the day Lizzy had kept a close eye on her husband, despite his promptness to dinner and his staying with them in the music room after dinner. Surrounded by the warmth of family and so tired as was her want in these last months of confinement that it was no surprise to anyone when Lizzy fell fast asleep curled next to her husband before she ever got a chance to ask him about his mysterious disappearances.

Christmas Eve dawned bright, the sun shimmering like diamonds off the freshly fallen snow. Excitement beat out the desire to stay in bed and as fast as she could Lizzy scooted off the bed. Stretching she turned to look back at the bed only to see it completely vacant. There was no Fitzwilliam still slumbering in bed. The sheets were even cold from his long absence.

It was still relatively early and Lizzy could not believe her husband would have left her to wake up alone on Christmas Eve morning.

"What are you up to Fitzwilliam? Wait til I see you!"

Little did Lizzy anticipate how difficult it would be to actually "see" her husband that day. Guests starting arriving shortly after breakfast, a meal that Darcy had been absent at.

"If your brother believes he can hide like this when we have guests or after the baby is born, I will surely have to set him straight!" joked Lizzy as she and Georgiana made their way to the front hall to greet their guests.

The two women dissolved into a fit of giggles until the doors opened on either side of the hall- the outer door admitting the Bingleys and Gardiners, the inner revealing a hurrying Master of Pemberley.

"It is nice of you to join us my dear," Lizzy whispered to her husband as they made their way into the sitting room. His only reply was a tight smile before Mr. Gardiner drew his attention.

Later in the afternoon, once her guests were settled and resting from their journeys, the future child of Pemberley decided to tire out its poor mother, sending Elizabeth to her rooms as well. As the dinner hour approached, her husband ventured to awaken his sleeping pregnant wife.

"Lizzy? Lizzy my love, it is time to dress for dinner. You must wake up." So the litany went for a few minutes until Lizzy begrudgingly awoke.

"Is it that time already? I feel as if I have just fallen asleep."

"You must be more careful Lizzy. You do not need to wear yourself out. Think of the baby."

Grumpy from sleep she could not help snapping back at him, "I know!" Taking a deep breath she started again. "I'm sorry Fitzwilliam. I am just so mixed up these days. Let us go get dressed and then we can head down to dinner together."

"Sadly my love, I am already dressed and need to attend to something before dinner so I will have to leave you now. But I will meet you in the parlor in plenty of time before dinner."

Grumpiness instantly reemerged and turned to annoyance as Lizzy's mood once again swung out at her husband, "You are disappearing again!? You think I haven't noticed but I have. Where do you keep going Fitzwilliam? We have a house full of guests and this past week or so I have been so busy with preparations. And you are never anywhere to be found! I am pregnant not blind Fitzwilliam!" she shouted.

When this had escalated into an argument neither one knew and for all of Darcy's reassurances, Lizzy would not budge. Finally so emotionally high strung, tears began to fall down Lizzy's face as she whimpered out: "Please Fitzwilliam, just tell me what you are up to. I do not know what has come over you and…and if you think you can just mysteriously leave once we have a child to care for, you my husband are very mistaken!"

Darcy simply did not know what had happened or where his usually rational wife had gotten to, and so he admitted a small sigh before pulling the crying Lizzy into his arms. He knew it was simply the pregnancy that caused these changes in her, but it still never failed to catch him off guard.

Pulling back, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "Shh… it is alright my love. You want to know where I keep _disappearing_ to? Come with me." Gently he took her hand and pulled her to a door only a few down from their own. "I planned on showing you tomorrow morning- Christmas Morning- but maybe a surprise was not the best idea given your state." He opened the door, revealing the nursery, though it looked much different from when Lizzy had last seen it- there was more furniture in it, 3 pieces to be exact and all beautiful but wholly unfamiliar to her. Guiding her to the middle of the room, Darcy explained:

"I found these in the attics," motioning to the three new additions to the room- a rocking chair, rocking horse, and cradle. "They needed a bit of work, which is what I have been _disappearing_ to do when I thought you were sufficiently preoccupied. Obviously I was wrong," he finished with a little laugh.

He laid his hand on the rocking chair, its wood a beautiful cherry color and pillows a complimenting paler rose color. "This was my mother's. I remember her sitting it with Georgiana and from what I remember her saying, it had been a gift from my father upon my birth. She must have rocked younger me in it as well then. Her favorite flowers are carved all along it," he said, pointing to the chair's crown down the sides of its armrests and even down to its bottom rockers.

Seeing Lizzy's still stunned expressions he decided to continue, crouching down between the cradle and the rocking horse. "And these were mine. Here," pointing to the head of the cradle, "is the Darcy family crest and at the foot, a rendering of Pemberley is carved. I know you had picked another cradle to use, even matched it to the wood of our bedchambers. Yet, when I found this, something even Mrs. Reynolds had believed to have been lost, I thought how fitting it would be if our babe is a boy and heir. If you look closely the Pemberley carved is a bit different from the building we live in today. I believe that is because this was first used a few generations ago. So you see my dear, it is tradition." He smiled up at her seeing her expression had moved on simply from stunned to emotionally moved.

"The rocking horse," he continued, patting it fondly, "was a gift from my parents on my first Christmas. I had not planned it really as part of your Christmas gifts as I had the other two pieces, but more a gift from me to our child."

He looked down as he continued, as if embarrassed by the emotion leaking through his voice. "While it technically is not our child's first Christmas, I could not help restoring it. I know I will be some time still before he or she uses it but…LIZZY! Why are you crying now?!" The last part had been shouted as he jumped up and back to her side.

"Are you in pain? What is the problem? Talk to me Elizabeth!"

"Oh William!" she tried to get out through her tears, "I am fine. I am just so overwhelmed. _THIS_ is what you have been doing? For me? For the baby? Oh I am so sorry I ruined the surprise and thought the worst!" The rest of her exclaiming became further muffled by Darcy's dinner jacket as he hugged Lizzy to his chest.

When her crying abated and she could speak clearly again, she clarified that they had been happy tears. "It is all so beautiful Fitzwilliam. I truly could not have asked for a better husband or father for this child. Again, I am sorry I overacted though and ruined your plans."

"As long as you like your gifts Lizzy I do not care about my plans," he told her before pulling her close once again, this time for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas my Lizzy…and my baby," he whispered in her ear before they pulled apart.

* * *

The quiet rhythm of Elizabeth's rocking as interrupted by the steadying hand of her husband.

"I thought I might find you in here my love," he told her as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

She pouted up at him saying, "Come to take me back to our rooms already?"

Laughing he shook his head no. "I have come, my lady, to carry you down to dinner. I know you must be going mad confined up here and while you can not walk down the stairs, you can be carried down by your all too willing husband."

Standing she thanked him with a quick kiss before being swept up into his arms and emitting a very unrefined giggle. Wrapping one harm around his neck, Lizzy snuggled into his shoulders, basking in the feel of her husband's arms around her, carrying her as if she were her usual light as a feather self.

"Fitzwilliam," she paused him mere moments later as they reached the stairs. "I think you had better take me to our rooms instead. I do not believe your child wants dinner."

"That is not funny Lizzy. You know very well you are too far along for us to..." he replied laughingly.

Wincing, she grabbed her stomach, shuddering as a contraction rolled through her, so strong that this time, by the shocked expression visible on his face, Fitzwilliam felt it too.

"_THAT _is not what I mean Fitzwilliam! And trust me my love, I am not joking. I think it is time. Our baby is coming."  


* * *

To be continued...

Let me know what you think! Please and Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! i promised a 'third-shot' for this little story and here it is. I apologize for taking so long to get this out there. There were a lot of obstacles in my way for some reason, whether it was a lack of inspiration, my hardware crashing and taking early drafts of this with it, or simply my own lack of time. But for you wonderfully patient readers i forced the muses to cooperate with me and get this out to you. For the time being it is all i envisioned for this piece. I may write more or i may focus on finally figuring out how to write the rest of _The Ending_ (my other piece on this site). I may start some non-Austen related fiction too but who knows.

For now i hope you all enjoy this. It picks up right where Chapter 2 left off, but with a twist! And no skipping ahead to read what the little bouncing bundle(s) of Darcy end up being! It'll run my masterfully (lol) crafted flow! Feel free to review it all you want though and let me know what you think. I have to admit that aside from writing, reading your reviews has been my favorite part. I'm so used to being the one reviewing, the one demanding updates, etc that it was a weird change. The compliments weren't that bad either! I have responded to a few of them, but in the end they all matter and mean a lot! THANKS!

DISCLAIMER: Only in my dreams and in my head could i ever pretend to have some claim of ownership on these wonderful characters.

* * *

Patience was never a virtue associated with Fitzwilliam Darcy. More common were qualities such as pride, arrogance, and social ineptitude. His own wife for the better part of their early acquaintance would have used those words and more. While her feelings were so different from those early first impressions and the virtues she now saw were more along the lines of kindness, generosity, and love, Mrs. Darcy would still never describe her husband as a patient man. And now, seven months, one week, and six days from the time he was informed of his impending fatherhood, even Fitzwilliam Darcy had to admit he was becoming a bit _impatient_.

Darcy sat with his beloved laboring wife during the first few hours of her pains while the female familial support was being gathered. With the Bingleys happily settled in Derbyshire and within a quick ride from Pemberley, Jane was easy to call upon when the Darcy child decided to enter the world. The only other person Lizzy had wanted other than her dear Jane at her bed side was her dear Aunt Gardiner, who with her husband had descended upon Pemberley three weeks before. When Lizzy's expected date had passed, along with an entire other week and then almost another, Mr. Gardiner was able to convince his anxious wife to attend dinner with the Bingleys at their new estate. Reluctantly she had agreed and was enjoying herself until the frozen rider appeared through the February snow with Darcy's hastily scribbled note begging the ladies' presences. In the scurry that followed, all Mr. Gardiner could recollect was the feeling of a swift hit to the back of his head as his wife rushed past murmuring to herself, "Of course it was tonight!"

Once the women had arrived along with the midwife and doctor, Darcy was unceremoniously shoved out the door and into the hallway beyond it. For the first time, the Master of Pemberley was no longer the one in control. For sometime he simply stood there, staring at the door as if willing it to open and admit its master. He had begun to contemplate whether or not he was happy on his current side of the door and, upon reaching a negative conclusion, his mind turned to figuring out how easy and exactly how ungentlemanly it would be to force it back open. It was the surprisingly strong hand of Charles Bingley that finally gripped his shoulder and began to pull Darcy towards the study.

Upon arrival Darcy found Mr. Gardiner pouring out generous glasses of whiskey and preparing for a long night. As Mr. Gardiner presented Darcy with his libation, he told the younger man simply, "Trust me, this makes it all much easier, my boy." The other men made themselves comfortable and continued what Darcy assumed to be a conversation they had started over dinner. He on the other hand, remained in a state of shock- standing where they had left him, holding the glass of whiskey, and unsure of what to do next. When in doubt, he threw back the liquor in one painful gulp and began the tried and true Darcy past time of pacing.

"Really Darcy, do come sit down. You'll simply wear your self out pacing for hours. What good will it do anyway man," said a trying to be helpful Bingley. The glare he received in return as a response from his friend was all the encouragement Bingley needed to sit there and continue to wait quietly and out of Darcy's pacing path.

As the clock struck a late evening hour, an hour when Mr. and Mrs. Darcy would usually be heading off to bed, the realization of just how long this night would be seeped into Darcy's mind. Pausing his stride in front of a window, he peered out into the snow filled darkness. It was not long before his mind was drawn back to another long late night months earlier...

* * *

"Really Fitzwilliam," he heard Lizzy laugh as he hurried towards her and the stairs. "What are you going to do for the next four months? Post centurions at the stairs to guard against my taking them alone?"

Taking her arm he let the joke slide, returning it with a serious question of his own: "Is it so much trouble to humor me and be careful when taking the stairs, my love? Do not think I am oblivious to the slight awkwardness your condition is already causing you. Besides, they would not be centurions. They would simply be foot men."

"Fine," she heaved through a put upon sigh, "you win…but only for now and for the next few months at least." That answer was teasing enough to get the desired smirk from her husband's lips.

"Thank you my love."

By this time they had reached the top landing of the stairs, and while she relinquished her grip on the banister, Lizzy kept her husband's arm. Ambling the halls toward their bed chamber, their chatter turned more idol- how his hasty meeting with his steward had gone, what Charlotte had said in a recent letter. Fitzwilliam tried to pay attention to Mr. Collin's latest absurdity, but to no avail. Soon, his attention was drawn back by a slightly high pitched and unexpected "OH!" interrupting Lizzy's story. Glancing down at her he noticed a confused look upon her face and her hand clutching the ever growing bump that lay beneath her dress. Naturally, for Darcy that is, panic set in quickly:

"Elizabeth! What's wrong? I'll send for the doctor!"

Before he could rush off, Lizzy began to laugh. "No, oh everything is fine. I…I think I just felt it move."

"What moved?"

"The baby darling," and off his still confused look she continued to reassure him that she had been told to expect it and that it was perfectly normal.

"Aunt Gardiner wrote that I should expect this latest development around this time in my confinement."

Her reassurances were cut short though by yet another movement.

"Oh! There it is again! Here feel," she exclaimed as she grabbed for Darcy's hand and brought it down to her bump. Yet, no matter how or where she moved his hand, their child no longer seemed prone to thrashing about.

And so it began. Over the next week or so Mrs. Darcy could frequently be seen scurrying off in search of her husband, hoping he too could feel the fleeting flutters she felt from their child. Sometimes the interruption was welcomed- alone in the library when the rain held him inside instead of out on horseback or during an intimate dinner in their private sitting room where Darcy logically reckoned that the problem was simply too many layers of clothing in the way. At other times though, Darcy felt his wife and child had less than perfect timing. She had barged into his study while he had been speaking with his steward; her excitement causing her to forget to knock on his closed door. While completing a rather lengthy letter she had startled Darcy violently enough to cause the pen to snap and the small jar of ink to spill over the letter's many pages. Early one morning she had startled Mr. Darcy's manservant while Darcy was bathing. Suffice it to say, a new water pitcher had to be found and both Jenks (who also needed new, dryer clothes) and Lizzy's faces competed for whose was flushed more with embarrassment.

For the expecting father it was hard to see this as a funny little game as his wife did. Frustration soon set in, followed closely by disappointment. Was their child already dissatisfied with its father? Had he failed it somehow so soon? As more and more of life at Pemberley became consumed with Baby Darcy, Master Darcy began to worry. The natural fears of impending fatherhood set in, but instead of alleviating them with a healthy discussion with his wife, Fitzwilliam fell back into his usual resistive manner.

After a particularly frustrating day of countless failed attempts at getting acquainted with his child, Fitzwilliam sequestered himself away in his study after dinner, asking rather impolitely to "be left alone." Too weary due to her condition, Lizzy left him to stew, only requesting that he come to bed before it got too late or she would have to send Thalia down after him.

In his solitude Darcy brooded as only the tall, dark, and handsome can. Logically fatherhood should not have bothered him as much as it was at the moment. He had had a decent bond with his own father, despite the strain of his mother's early death. True, their relationship had become, in the latter part of his life, one of instructor and instructed over that of father and son. Fatherly behavior had become secondary after insuring that the future of Pemberley and its people were left in knowledgeable hands. Even still, it had not been a bad relationship, one he could learn from both in its positive and negative examples.

Besides that, Fitzwilliam knew he already had a touch of experience as he had technically raised a young sister- guarding her and nurturing her to the best of his ability. True, there had been a few mishaps along the way- Wickham's name unfortunately coming to mind- but all in all it had gone well. She was still alive after all, as well as safe and a proper young lady on the verge of coming out in English society.

Even with the example to follow and minimal experience, uncertainty still festered. It had not been too long ago really that Lizzy had changed his whole world, his whole being. He knew this child would be another one of those great changes. One he dearly wanted to get right from the start or in the least not to fail at. That, _that_ was his greatest fear.

He did not realize the lateness of the hour or that the glass of brandy he had poured upon entering the room had long been sitting empty. Finally tired from the lonely musings of his mind, he gave up for the night and retreated to the safety of his bedroom. Undressing, he thanked Thalia for keeping Lizzy company and then unceremoniously shooed her from his side of the bed and out into the sitting room. His wife lay asleep above the covers; obviously she had been waiting up for him. Her hands fell to her sides and off her stomach as she moved slightly in her sleep, most likely tying to find a more comfortable position.

With a dejected sigh, he sat besides her and by simply looking upon her, he realized the honest root of his fears: he did not want to disappoint _her_. She seemed so assured that they would make the perfect family and be the perfect parents to the little being growing in her womb. When he had called her expectations nice, but slightly unrealistic, she had very calmly explained that she knew that the future would be difficult, especially at first, but (and the following still echoed in his head never failing to bring a smile to his face) since they had taken on Lady Catherine-more than once- and English high society, how much harder could a baby really be?

Emboldened by the bit of liquid spirits from his study and with Lizzy not conscious to bear witness, Fitzwilliam gave into the urge to air his feelings. Before he realized it, he began to talk out loud and more specifically, to his unborn child as he absently stroked the bump where it resided, clearly visible through Lizzy's flimsy nightgown.

"You will want for nothing. Nothing that is in my power to give you. You already have the most amazing woman in the world as your mother and I can try to be the best father for you, to you. I pray you take after her- her wit, her love of laughter, her courage and ease. If you have her eyes, I know you will have power over me too. I…I want so much to make your life better than my own. Happier, more filled with love and family. I do not know the future though, and your mother would surely call me on any arrogance in presuming otherwise, but I promise to try. The only thing I do know for sure is that I love you already. Son or daughter. It scares me how much I care about you already, something I have only ever felt once before and…and then it was a very bumpy road there in the beginning. It took me quite a bit of effort and tries before I got it right." Laughing a little to himself he grasped at something, an idea floating in his head. "It is probably because you are a part of her that I feel that fear and that great love. But that is how much I love you, my child."

And then it happened.

All the impatience, the frustration, the uncertainty and fear left him for the moment.

There it was. That "thump" against his hand. The movement of his child felt clearly and strongly under his paused palm. Jaw dropped open, Fitzwilliam was flabbergasted. At first he was not even sure it had really happened and that he had not imagined it. But then it happened again. He could have cried for the sheer elation he felt. It came out though as a strangled laugh. Giving into the temptation, he lowered his face to where his palm had recently rested, gasping again when he felt the strong hit against his cheek. Lifting his eyes upward he spied Lizzy still soundly asleep.

"Ah, I see little one. You wanted this to be a private meeting did you?!"

The urge to wake Lizzy so that she could feel and share in his joy was great, but that urge was overpowered by the desire to have this private moment with his child.

Now as powerful as that moment was, it did not completely alleviate all of Fitzwilliam's fears. Left alone too long, his mind would naturally stray back to them. Yet each night as he lay next to his wife in bed, the "thump" he felt from his child chased them all away again.

* * *

"Oh good! He is still pacing. We have not missed anything exciting yet" came the jovial voice of an unexpected visitor.

Shaken from his window gazing, Darcy spun towards the open door way. In it stood two people he did not expect to see that night: his cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam and his beloved sister, Georgiana.

"Stop it Richard, be nice!" Georgiana chastised the colonel before rushing towards her brother and enveloping him.

"Georgiana, what are you doing here?"

"I could not stay away Fitzwilliam. We received your message shortly after dinner and I begged Richard to bring me home despite the weather and the late hour. Aunt and Uncle did not mind in the least." Pausing to take breath, she was cut off by the colonel.

"I had to agree with Georgie. This is certainly not something either of us wanted to miss cousin. My parents considered coming too, but mother thought better of it in the end. Figured it would not help to crowd at the moment. Thank you again by the way, for giving her another excuse to bemoan my lonely bachelorhood. For now she simply has to spoil your child instead of mine."

Shaking himself Darcy finally regained some of his manners, calling for more refreshments while the two newcomers were greeted by Mr. Gardiner and Bingley. Georgiana excused herself to change into something more comfortable, slipping out of the room after ascertaining that things were going well with Lizzy and the baby.

The colonel pulled his anxious cousin toward the liquor cabinet allowing them to catch up in private.

"Thank you for bringing Georgiana safely, Richard. And for coming yourself. I am afraid though that I am not much of a host at the moment cousin."

"Never mind that," waved off the colonel. "I believe Georgie would have trekked back to Pemberley herself if I did not agree to come. My intentions though were not as innocently good as hers. Not only did it shorten another dull evening with my parents and brother, but father and I have a bet going on whether you get a bouncing baby boy or girl, so make it a boy will you. Plus, you are in quite the state aren't you! Would not miss your pacing for the world."

Laughing and feeling momentarily relieved for the first time in hours, Darcy joked back with his cousin, promising to remember this when it became the colonel's time for fatherhood.

With two new additions to the anxious waiting party, the late evening hours and the first hours of the morning passed some what quickly. Yet as the sun began to arise, the eyes began to close, once again wearied by their waiting. Mr. Gardiner was the first to drift off; his head lulled forward onto his chest and quietly snoring from his corner of the couch. A game of chess versus the colonel signaled the end for Bingley as his mind used up the last bit of energy he had left. It was not long after the capturing of his queen that he too was captured-by sleep-in his corner chair. Try as she might and despite her excitement, Georgiana shortly thereafter made a mirror image of Mr. Gardiner-minus the snoring-on the opposite end of the couch just as the sun began to shine its early light.

And then there were two. Hardened military training combined with the sheer enjoyment of watching his cousin at his wits end gave Richard all the adrenaline he needed to stay awake. To keep himself alert he took periodic strolls, stretching his limbs when ever Darcy's patience with his levity also began to stretch. Over time, any observers of Master Darcy saw his pacing evolve into a ritual of sitting and standing. When he stood, he paced a few lengths, paused at the window for a moment, and then began to pace in the opposite direction. Reaching the chair closest to the door he would then sit, one of his feet keeping up the pacing by tapping in place. Twelve long hours had passed and to those still awake in Pemberley, time only seemed to be slowing down.

A short while later, upon realizing that all of the room's occupants were soundly sleeping and Richard was out marching the halls, Darcy wasted no time giving into his desire to rush up stairs and towards his wife. Stopping in a chair at the far end of the hall, he became a hawk, watching for even the slightest movement from Lizzy's chamber. Any faint sound that floated down towards his end of the hall sent shivers through his heart. He jumped to his feet every time Mrs. Reynolds left the room, though she would only return to it moments later without sparing him a look or word of Lizzy.

Darcy's solitude was broken after an hour or so by a hand placed gently upon his shoulder.

"Fitzwilliam?"

Startled, he turned to see his sister standing cautiously to his side.

"Georgie? What are you doing awake?"

"Cook roused us. She is laying out breakfast. You need to come eat Fitzwilliam."

"Later," he shrugged her off.

"I think Lizzy will be highly amused when she learns you fasted all this while. I know you did not eat last night either."

Understanding she was trying to lighten his mood, he attempted to less harshly brush her off. Yet, surprisingly, she was undeterred. So brother and sister came to a simple compromise- a quick walk into the portrait gallery in the opposite wing and then back. They walked in silence until reaching the gallery. His efforts to pull her through it quickly were thwarted as Georgiana forced them to a stop in front of, what was to both of them, a very familiar painting.

"Before you and Dr. Fletcher forced Lizzy to stay in bed, I would always see her walking in here, browsing at the paintings. I never could quite figure out why, though I did find myself wandering into here more and more often. Mother and father's portrait is still my favorite," she said, gesturing to the one she had stopped them in front of, "Maybe because it helps me to remember."

Her voice had turned more melancholy at the end and both simply left it there for a moment. They stood there, two children staring up at what was left of their parents. In a quiet voice Georgianna started again.

"I remember a time when I was about six or so and I asked Father about Mother. He was so shocked. He just stared at me. Remember? It was during supper and it was just the three of us as always. It must have been during the summer since you were home here and not at school. Father ignored me for the rest of the meal. He ignored me. It was the first time he had ever been anything but doting towards me. I suppose that is why I remember it so vividly. But," she tugged on her brother's sleeve as she used to do as a little girl to gain his attention and once he turned his face down to hers, she continued.

"But what I remember more clearly is that after supper, when Father left us, you took my hand and led me right here. You sat down, pulled me onto your lap and said 'Georgie, that is your Mama. You told me…"

"I told you," Fitzwilliam took over for her weakening voice, "that you look just like her with your fair hair and bright eyes. I explained that Father missed her so much that sometimes it made him very sad to talk about her and that had been the reason why he had not answered you. You buried yourself into my shoulder and we just sat there together looking up at her."

"When I became sleepy, you carried me up to the nursery and tucked me into bed. I would not let you leave though, until you told me a story and I wanted one about Mother."

"You did that every night until I went back to school," Fitzwilliam remembered with a laugh.

"And the first night without you I cried and cried until nurse became so worried she called Father to come. Do you know what he said to me once I had calmed down and explained it to him?"

Encouraged by Fitzwilliam's negative shake of his head, she told him.

"He told me I had a wonderful older brother. One who loved me very much. I have never forgotten the memory of Father saying that to me. And when you and Lizzy told me you were expecting, that was the first thing that came to mind. I knew I had the greatest of brothers who was going to be the greatest of fathers to his child. You have got to see that Fitzwilliam. You have to!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands around her brother and hugging him tightly.

Overwhelmed, Fitzwilliam could simply hold his sister. Of course he remembered those nights; telling her all he could remember of their sadly missed mother. It had hurt so much at first, but soon he realized it helped too. Helped him to remember his mother, to grieve for her, to be able to think of her without his heart aching so much.

"Thank you Georgie," whispered a trying to remain composed Darcy. "We had better get back. You need to break your fast and I need to return to waiting."

The pair began a silent walk back towards the hall they had started out from; Georgiana no longer attempting to convince her brother to join her for a meal.

"We have a bet," Fitzwilliam randomly began. When Georgiana turned a confused expression his way, he continued in a more elaborate manner.

"Lizzy and I. We have a bet going. A small wager really. That is what she was doing in the gallery all the time. You see…"

* * *

Kept indoors due to the third straight day of snowfall, Darcy was forced to walk off his excess energy within the halls of Pemberley instead of out in its grounds. He had hoped to stroll with his wife, but her absence from the lower floor signaled she was most likely napping. She was usually exhausted by the late afternoon, her energy becoming less and less as her growing stomach became more and more pronounced.

It was the sight of two footmen carrying a settee that paused Darcy's strolling as he turned into the hall leading to the portrait gallery. Calling out to them, they stopped and set down the piece of furniture all the while looking as if they had been caught doing something far worse than rearranging the furniture.

"What are you two doing with this settee?"

"Moving it sir," answered the braver of the pair.

"I see that Davis, but why? And to where?"

"The Mistress asked us to sir. She is in the gallery waiting for us to bring it to her."

"I see. Precede then gentleman."

Waiting a few minutes, so as not to seem as if he was spying on them, Darcy resumed his stroll, this time with a destination in mind. He arrived at the doors to the gallery just as the footmen were retreating through the set of doors on the other end. Stepping inside he found his wife perched upon the now settled settee.

"Comfortable my dear?"

"Oh! Fitzwilliam! Announce yourself next time! It is not nice to startle your wife, especially your expecting wife."

Moving to her, Darcy bent to place a kiss of apology to her forehead.

"I am sorry, love. Why are you here though? I expected you to be resting in bed."

"I was resting, but I am never one to stay in one place long. I would love to be taking a walk among the snow…" she asked, giving her husband an innocently pleading look.

"Do not even think about it Elizabeth."

She only responded with a dejected sigh. Taking a deep breath to fortify his resistance against her, Darcy changed the subject.

"You never answered me. Why are you in here? There are much more comfortable places to recline that do not involve having the footmen rearrange Pemberley's rooms."

"If you must know, I have decided it is time we began to think of names for our child. We can not simply continue to call her 'it' or 'babe' after it is born."

"We still have a bit of time to decide though and…wait. Did you say _her_?" Fitzwilliam asked confused.

With a giggle Lizzy told him she had. "Given the odds I do believe we will have a daughter."

"I was under the assumption the odds were even, 50/50. Was I mistaken?"

"No. But do you forget I am one of _five_ daughters. I even have more female cousins than I do male William."

"So I have no say in the matter than? Despite being both the first born and a son. Despite my cousin, father, uncle, and both grandfathers being the same?"

"Yes," replied Lizzy, attempting to hold up her façade of aloofness. "Despite."

The pair held their gazes, willing the other to crumble first and thus loose this one of their numerous playful arguments. Lips twitched upward. Cheeks ached from holding back pent up laughter. Finally both gave in.

After their fits of giggles and some rearranging so that wife sat securely in the arms of her husband upon the settee, Darcy began again.

"Honestly Lizzy. Are you only considering only female names?"

"Yes. And I hope to gain some inspiration from your ancestors here," she told him, gesturing to their surroundings.

"So when our son arrives he will have to wait while we come up with a name for him?"

With a chuckle, Lizzy pacified her husband. "Well when he arrives in a year or so we will make sure to have a name for him, but for now I am betting on being sufficiently prepared enough with female names."

Inspired by her choice of words, an idea sprung into Darcy's head.

"Betting are you?"

Turning her face towards him, Darcy saw the instant Lizzy grasped the idea he was suggesting. He also saw she was intrigued by it.

"Alright Fitzwilliam. I believe we will have a daughter. You- a son. We cannot be sure for some weeks yet, but which ever one of us is right has the privilege of bestowing a name upon the child. Deal?"

"It sounds very fair to me. Deal." He leaned forward, sealing their agreement with a kiss. One that lead to one more and then a few more after that. Each wanted to make sure their deal was firmly sealed with the other.

Realizing they were in a rather public room for such displays of affection, Darcy pulled away in an attempt to reign in his desires. Much to his wife's disappointment, he also stood, straightening out his cravat and jacket in a manner suggesting he was preparing to leave her.

Confirming her suspicions, once neat he bent to kiss the top of her head, explaining he had better return to his study and finish some work before the day became any later.

Grasping his hand before he could leave, Lizzy tried to persuade him to stay.

"Do you not want to sit with me some more and figure out which of these names we like or do not like for the baby? While yes, you will loose, a bet is a bet. You will need your list of names."

"Ha Ha my dear, but seeing as though I already have our son's name in mind, that would really be a shameful waste of time."

He had done it on purpose. Dropping the little bomb on her. Letting her know he already had the name picked out. And he was about to make her even more curious.

"Already?! But…how? I mean, what is it?"

"No, sorry Lizzy. It is a secret. I believe we should wait until we see who wins."

"Fitzwilliam!" she playfully whinned.

"It will not work, love."

"Can you honestly say you are not curious about what names I will pick out? I could choose something horrible and archaic or decide to name her after a relative your family dislikes such as Catherine! You could too! That is it isn't it? You have picked a dreadful name and do not want to give me the chance to object. You want to wait until I am exhausted and unable to fight with you about it after I have given birth!"

"That all sounds very conniving, Elizabeth. Honestly would either of us do that to our child? Saddle it with an unappealing name? Besides," he threw in just to tease her once more before he made a run for the door, "the name I have chosen is really quite obvious if you simply think about it. I am surprised you have not figured it out already."

And with that he darted out of the door, ignoring her shouts for him to return.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed a rather high strung looking Mrs. Reynolds. She stood at the end of the hall near the chair that Darcy had been waiting in. Instantly panic stricken he ran the rest of the way to her, forgetting Georgiana at his side.

"What is wrong Mrs. Reynolds? What!"

"Nothing sir! I promise. I have been looking for you though. It will not be long now sir. Another hour or so, but that is all til the babe arrives."

Relieved, stunned, and generally emotionally over wrought, Darcy fell back into his chair without a word.

"I should be getting back sir. All is well though. Mrs. Darcy is fine."

And with that she scurried back into the room as Darcy had seen her do so much of lately.

Realizing her brother was firmly entrenched in his chair Georgiana quietly excused herself and went down to the breakfast room to share the news with whatever guests she should find there.

Now, there have been many trying hours in Fitzwilliam Darcy's life. The last hour he had spent with his mother; the pain even more acute with the knowledge it would be the final time seeing her. The first hour after his parents had left the nervous young him at Eton. The hour after his father's burial during which he had stood at the freshly dug grave too afraid to go into Pemberley and begin his new role as its master. The hour in which he both learned of and broken off his sister's hoped elopement. Many hours before and after his first attempted marriage proposal to Elizabeth. The hour spent waiting for her in the garden lane so as to give her his explanatory letter. The dinner hour across from Mrs. Bennet after his second and successful proposal to Elizabeth. The final hour before he and Lizzy were joined in holy matrimony. Any hour spent in the company of Caroline Bingley. Any hour spent in the company of his Aunt Catherine.

They were nothing now. _Now_ was an hour. They were mere minutes and seconds compared to now- compared to the hour awaiting the fate of his wife and child. This hour was more a day, a lifetime.

But like all hours, it did come to an end.

The door opened. The cry he heard echoing from it, new and different from all the others. It sent a strange and indescribable feeling through his whole being. Jane was in the door way. Tears were in her eyes.

Unconsciously, he and Jane seemed to agree to meet half way- Darcy arising slowly from his chair and making the first tentative steps down his life's new path.

It was not until he stood in front of his sister-in-law that he realized that aside from tears on her face, there was also a glorious smile.

Beaming up at him and meeting his eyes for what was probably the first time in their acquaintance, Jane said the magic words: "They are waiting for you."

He made to sprint down the rest of the hall towards the awaiting open door, but hesitated. Before either of them realized it, Darcy hugged Jane to him, smiling and laughing as pure joy spilled forth from him. A quick, "Thank you Jane," and he was off, barely hearing Jane's own surprised laughter behind him.

At the door way, Darcy surveyed the scene. The doctor and midwife stood gathering their things. Mrs. Reynolds and Lizzy's maid carried away the last of the dirtied sheets. Everyone's eyes drifted back and forth between their menial task and the bed. None of them seemed to notice him.

Then their was Lizzy. Quickly cleaned and exhausted yet radiant as she was propped up on the bed. In her arms lay a tightly wrapped bundle of blankets he could only assume contained their long awaited child. Lizzy noticed him.

With but a look she beckoned him forward to her, to them. His feet seemed to drift, his mind entirely focused on Lizzy and the bundle. He did not even acknowledge the room's other occupants as they politely filled out to give the new family some privacy.

Carefully, as though the bed would collapse at any moment, he sat next to her upon its edge. For the first few moments neither Darcy nor Elizabeth knew what to say. Their smiles, tears, and loving glances had to do the work their words could not. Finally, Lizzy regained the power of speech.

"You win William."

"I… I win?"

"Yes," and she was his Lizzy again, teasing him. "Fitzwilliam Darcy," she said in but a whisper as she placed the bundled babe in his arms, "meet your son."

"A boy? Truly my love?" Darcy questioned as he stared in wonder at the child who appeared even smaller and more precious in his large hands.

"So the doctor says. Though if you would like to check yourself, you will have to wait til later. Right now he is all wrapped up."

"Lizzy."

"I know," she said breathlessly taking in the scene in front of her, one she had imagined a million times over in her head.

After returning the sleeping child back to Lizzy's waiting arms, the family simply sat there enjoying the new feeling.

"You know love, as much as I love it, 'the future heir to Pemberley' is a bit of a mouthful. Claim your prize Fitzwilliam, as well as end my suspense. What is our son's name?"

Laughing he explained he technically only had their son's first name decided upon. He lacked a middle name. Off the look- raised impertinent eyebrow and all- from Lizzy, Fitzwilliam revealed his secret.

"Bennet. Bennet Darcy. That is our son's name Lizzy."

He had shocked her.

"Bennet? Truly?"

"I told you it was rather simple and obviously my love. I am just keeping with tradition. But if you really do not like it, we could…"

"No," she interrupted him with her free hand's fingers to his lips. "No it is just…I did not expect…I mean, my name…my family's name… my family being so…"

A gentle kiss from her husband stopped Lizzy's emotional rambling.

"So it is perfect Lizzy?"

"Yes…well, actually," she paused, giggling at his happy turned unsure expression. Returning his gentle kiss with one of her own, she then ended the tease:

"Bennet _Fitzwilliam_ Darcy. Now, it is perfect."

**_THE END  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Once again- Thanks everyone for sticking with this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. For my first serious venture into Fanfic writing i don't think i did too bad! REVIEW and let me know what you think! I hope this won't be the last time i "see" any of you around! I'm kind of sad its over. I don't know what to do with myself now- write more, beta, start something new...who knows! Keep an eye out though! Much love and thanks to you all!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hello there everyone!

I know it has been a long time and before you get your hopes up – nope, this isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry! One day I will probably return to this lovely fanfic, but that time is not now.

But, all is not lost!

This is a note to let you know I just put up the first chapter of an original story up at . I'm telling you because you were all so wonderful and encouraging with this fanfic that I am hoping you will take a look at my new venture. It's called _Slow Show_ and I'm Andyouthinkyouknowme at that site too. While I have the story completely outlined, I only have about half a dozen chapters written. I'm hoping that by putting them out there for people to read over the next few days, I might get my butt back in gear and actually write out the whole thing. So, my lovely once readers, maybe you can take a look and let me know what you think?

Thanks and hope to see you over there,

- Andyouthinkyouknowme


End file.
